Murder House 2º temporada AMERICAN HORROR STORY
by littlevAMPIRE31
Summary: Tras la trágica muerte de la familia Harmon, empezaba a respirarse un poco de tranquilidad en la casa encantada o al menos eso pensaban. Era el inicio de algo nuevo. Pero, ¿algo nuevo para quién? OCx Tate
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy novata en esto y me cuesta bastante publicar aquí pero espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y pillar el truco rápido.**

 **Con esta historia pretendo continuar la primera temporada Murder House de American Horror Story. Me encantaría que me dijerais lo que pensáis y lo que opináis acerca de ella, me haría muy muy feliz que comentéis, lo que sea, estoy abierta a todo.**

 **Ante todo perdón porque soy una persona que tarda en subir capítulos y son los primeros bastante cortos, aunque si veo que la historia gusta y es comentada me esforzaré en llevarla más o menos al día y hacer los capítulos mucho más largos.**

 **He de mencionar que esta novela es OCx Tate, es decir existe un personaje original (mío) que es la prota y acabará por Tate. Lo menciono porque hay mucha gente que cree que será con Violet.**

 **Dicho esto me despido y espero que la disfrutéis la intro.**

 **Besos.**

 **Little.**

 **1ºcapítulo: El inicio de algo nuevo.**

Tras la trágica muerte de la familia Harmon, empezaba a respirarse un poco de tranquilidad en la casa encantada o al menos eso pensaban.

Era el inicio de algo nuevo. Pero, ¿algo nuevo para quién?

¿Para Vivien Harmon que finalmente encontró la forma de ser feliz con su familia unida de nuevo, y con su recién nacido hijo muerto? Aunque seguía dolida por el comportamiento de su marido en la casa, había decidido darle una nueva oportunidad ahora que vivirían, quién sabe cuantos años, digamos que una eternidad.

¿Para Violet que se encontraba en una encrucijada entre el amor hacia Tate, el chico muerto que violó a su madre y mató a tanta gente, y las incomprendidas razones de descubrir el misterio que ocultaba la casa?. Ese chico,Tate, sufría realmente de un transtorno psicológico, pero aún así seguía siendo tan dulce en la distancia...

¿Sería un nuevo comienzo para Constance Langdon? Había conseguido lo que quería y ahora trataba de educar a su nieto nacido de una mortal y engendrado por el espíritu de su hijo muerto. Ese niño sólo tenía 5 años y ya había matado a su niñera, era el mismísimo demonio con cara de ángel. También podría seguir adelante y superar la reciente muerte de su hija Adelaide y de su novio descuartizado, aunque éste último residía como habitante habitual en la casa de enfrente.

Quizás sería un nuevo comienzo para el mismísimo Tate, destinado a vivir eternamente observando a un amor imposible que le niega la existencia cada día en la misma casa. ¿Cómo iba a poder superarla? Nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte por nadie, no había conocido a alguien tan especial nunca. Sin ella se sentía vacío, no sabía que hacer, sólo se podía limitar a observarla desde lejos y contemplar como ella era feliz, sin él. Incluso llegó a amenazar al último residente de la casa, un chico guapo, agradable que se había mudado con sus padres y le había visto hablar varias veces con Violet, para que muriera y pudiera hacerla feliz en esa mismísima casa, delante de él; una completa tortura, pero no podía verla triste e intentando ser feliz cada día de aquel infierno eterno.

Puede que sea el comienzo de algo nuevo para cada uno de ellos o puede que no. Pero casualmente, llegará una nueva residente a aquella casa embrujada que le ayudará a cada uno a comenzar algo nuevo, o quién sabe, a empeorar la situación.

Los muertos no discuten, los muertos actúan y es lo que harán estos espíritus encantados con cada nueva visita interesada en la casa; pero esta persona no será tan normal como esperaban.

Lo que estaba claro es que quedaban muchos misterios que resolver y a la única ,aparentemente, que le importaba eso era a la pequeña Violet. ¿Esta nueva familia le ayudará a descubrirlo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Ya que el anterior solo fue una introducción y este bueno... los primeros capítulos son un poco introductorios pero no os desesperéis, lo he subido.**

 **Se que lo puse antes, pero me encantaría que dejarais algún comentario de que os parece o si os gusta le dierais algún rewiew. [ Sería una personita felissh ^^ ]**

 **Capítulo 2: Me recuperaré a mí mismo.**

Hacía ya dos años que espantamos a los últimos residentes que compraron esta casa,nadie volvió a molestar durante este tiempo.

¿Qué cómo había sido ésto desde entonces? ¿Qué si conseguimos algo? Bueno se podía decir que sí, conseguimos calmar a los fantasmas rebeldes de la casa. En cuanto a la primera pregunta, ésto es un maldito infierno, siempre es lo mismo, estás muerto y no puedes salir más allá del jardín de la casa.

El día de hoy está soleado y hace una calor tremenda, de hecho estoy sudando. ¿Por qué demonios sudo?, y ¿tengo calor?, ¿no se supone que estoy muerta?

Cuando pisé esta casa por primera vez noté algo extraño, y ahora que estoy muerta lo puedo sentir con más fuerza.

-Violet lo sabía. Algo debería de estar sujetando a esa casa para que su vida fuera un eterno infierno. Siempre había escuchado hablar de su pasado, desde que la pisó, y de todas aquellas aberraciones que sucedieron en ella pero, ¿qué pasó realmente para que todo el que muriera en aquella casa quedara destinado a la muerte en vida?

Nunca había imaginado que su vida terminaría así, si decidió aquella vez morirse no pensó en las consecuencias que aquello supondría. Lo único que pedía era poder salir sin tener que esperar todos los años a que fuera Halloween.

No era suficiente con aquello sino que también tenía que soportar las miradas de Tate.

No podía negar que sintió algo muy fuerte por él, pero violó a su madre. Aún no sabía las razones y pensaba que sería mejor así; él era un monstruo y ya estaba decidido, no quería volverlo a ver.

Lo que Violet no sabía y no quería llegar a saber son los motivos del porqué el pobre y transtornado Tate actuó de aquella forma haciendo que se convirtiera en un monstruo.

Desde que nació solo tuvo problemas con su peculiar familia; y su madre, medio loca, empeoraba la situación. Parecía ser el más decente de aquella casa, exceptos por esas extrañas voces que le amenazaban por las noches en su cabeza. Terminó por seguirlas y perturbado, no intuyó que le jugaban una mala pasada.

Mató a mucha gente y se arrepentía. El llegó a conocer los más oscuros secretos de la casa antes que nadie; él no era un chico normal.

La dulce y desquiciada Nora era la única que le entendía. Ella ansiaba un hijo. Tras aquel desastroso final y la aberración que cometió su marido obsesionado con los resultados de la ciencia lo único que hizo fue acabar con el cuerpo de su tan querido hijo muerto, creando algo extremadamente desagradable y doloroso para ella.

Así que cegada por el cariño y el dolor que le suponía su existencia, hizo algo de lo que toda su vida se arrepentiría; violó a la madre de Violet, Vivien, acabando así con la confianza que Violet depositó en él.

Pero, había cambiado. Quería cambiar, y lo había hecho. Estaba intentando salir de aquel profundo pozo del que se encontraba sumergido, y poder vivir con aquellas voces que tanto le atormentaban.

Tate sabía que no podía recuperarla, pero al menos, se recuperaría a él mismo.

 **En el siguiente capítulo ya empieza un poco la trama.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.**

 **Little.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! He pensado subir hoy dos capítulos, ya que bueno, son cortos como os comenté al principio de la introducción.**

 **Espero que os guste y me dejéis algún comentario o rewiew, os lo agradecería de verdad.**

 **Besos.**

 **Little**

 **Capítulo 3: Me encontraba frente a Tate Langdon**

Tras años de haber escuchado por primera vez las extrañas historias que contaban sobre aquella casa antigua, estaba ante ella.

Wonda había investigado todo lo que había podido y más sobre aquella casa tan misteriosa. Se había encerrado durante un par de meses obsesionada por todo lo que había escuchado, y había averiguado bastantes cosas al conseguir colarse en los registros privados de la biblioteca de su pueblo. Además de que había subido varias veces a "la atracción del terror".

Conocía la historia de Nora. Su marido construyó aquella casa en torno a 1922 para que vivieran como una familia feliz, pero parece ser que todo se torció. De tal modo, se vieron sumergidos en una gran deuda que les obligó a utilizar métodos no muy éticos para conseguir dinero.

Por aquel entonces el Dct. Chalse Montgomery ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Quería conseguir algo novedoso para la ciencia y que fuera reconocido, al fin, como un excelente doctor, pero terminó creando una adicción bastante fuerte a la droga y los somníferos.

Así es como empezó todo; como sabía por la casa pasaron al menos más de 50 muchachas decididas a abortar. Tenía entendido que la primera de todas recogida en el registro fue una aspirante a actriz famosa, Doroty Handson, de la que no se sabía nada.

Había investigado también sobre la historia de Tate Langdon, lo conocía, sabía quien era, lo había visto en fotos, pero a pesar de buscar no encontró gran información. Según lo que había recopilado, el chico perdió la cabeza a eso de 1983 cuando su familia y él vivían en la casa.

Lo describían como un fugitivo asesino, vengativo, y algún que otro adjetivo similar a los anteriores. Por lo que había entendido fue condenado a muerte y "bombardeado" a tiros por una patrulla de policía en su casa. Había acudido a su instituto y había matado a sangre fría a algunos compañeros de clase, concretamente a los más reconocidos del último curso.

El lugar de la muerte: su cuarto; segunda planta, tercera habitación a la derecha. Justo la misma habitación ocupada hace dos años por Violet Harmon, misteriosamente desaparecida. La familia Harmon se habían instalado hace dos años en la casa; la que estaba ahora mismo observando; y no duraron más de seis meses en ella. Una tragedia total, engaño, traición, violación. Ella murió en el parto perdiendo a uno de los bebés que llevaba en el vientre; y él fue encontrado colgando, de la lámpara de la entrada una mañana muy temprano. Se supone que Violet escapó con el otro bebé, para olvidar el pasado.

Por último había escuchado un par de crímenes más ocurridos en la casa, pero de ninguno pudo encontrar demasiada información. Fueron casos extraños que no estaban ni escritos ni estudiados, e internet tampoco es muy fiable. Algo sobre los anteriores residentes a los Harmon, la pareja gay, pero nada más.

Wonda ya lo había repasado todo mentalmente, no se olvidaba de casi ningún detalle, así que miró hacia atrás y comprobó que sus padres aún seguían allí, inspeccionando la casa que continuaba delante de sus narices. ¿ Se decidirían a comprarla?, esa era la pregunta que no paraba de rondar por la cabeza de Wonda.

A ella también le dio el tiempo necesario para contemplar la casa, aparentemente de estilo Victoriano. Se dedicó durante unos minutos más a observar cada detalle como si fuera la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo; y sus ojos se pararon en unos de color negros y profundos.

Quedó estática. Era de una belleza descomunal, conocía al propietario de esos ojos y de cuanta belleza podía imaginar.

-Me encontraba frente a Tate Langdon-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Los latidos de mi corazón**.

Sentí la voz de mi madre llamarme desde atrás.

Salí de aquel trance en el que me encontraba contemplando a Tate. Volví la cabeza para observar a mis padres que saludaban energicamente a la dueña de la inmovilaria.

Cuando volví la vista de nuevo a la ventana, Tate ya no estaba.

-Como podrán ver la casa es de estilo Victoriana, aproximadamente construida en 1922, y los muebles son de Tiffani's- Habló la voz chillona de la inmoviliaria mientras abría el gran portón de la casa y entraban a su interior.

"Si, si, si, bla, bla, bla" Observaba Violet la escena desde las escaleras de la casa.

Pude sentir algo especial al entrar; estaba en lo cierto, no sabía que ocurría allí pero todos los meses de investigación le servirían para algo. Y como era natural en mí, quedé observando la casa, esta vez por dentro. Constaba de un gran vestíbulo que daba a unas escaleras grandes, frondosas y de estilo victoriano a la planta superior de la casa.

Las subí, luego tendría tiempo para ver el resto; lo que más me interesaba era la planta superior.

Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras me di un tiempo para contemplar las paredes que me rodeaban.

En cuanto me encontré en la planta superior eché a correr, sabía perfectamente a donde me dirigía, al cuarto del Tate donde anteriormente lo había visto asomado en la ventana.

No estaba loca, lo había visto y sabía que estaba muerto.

Rapidamente llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta. Entró y chocó con la realidad, Tate todavía se encontraba allí. Su respiración se aceleró y por un momento perdió toda la cordura que le quedaba.

Sin pensar en cualquier otra cosa fue acercándose con cautela a él, por cada paso que daba su cuerpo iba acelerándose como un tren a vapor en movimiento, podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas a alta presión.

No podía apartar la mirada de Tate, sus ojos decían tanto, a la vez que tan poco.

Tenía miedo, lo sabía.

LLegué justo enfrente suya y como si en un sueño se tratase lentamente acerqué mi mano a su pecho. Él me miraba, no apartaba su vista de mí y yo no podía parar, estaba dentro de un trance, innotizada por su cercanía y su belleza.

Mi mano paró en en su pecho, lo estaba tocando, alucinando miré donde se hayaba situada mi mano y luego su cara.

Su reacción fue la misma que la mía; vi como movió su mano a mi cara y la tocaba suavemente, como si necesitara de contacto humano, como si nunca hubiera tocado algo igual; vi como cerró sus ojos y disfrutaba del roce de su piel con la mía. Yo, por mi parte, no podía parar de mirarlo.

-Me puedes ver- habló. Su voz ronca me dejó helada y sus ojos sobre los míos no cesaban, era como si quisiera transmitirme algún tipo de señal.

De un momento a otro la magia se acabó. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y Tate desapareció en mis brazos y ante mis ojos que aún no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder en aquella habitación.

Mis padres y la de la inmoviliaria habían llegado a la plata superior, ahora estaban viendo los cuartos.

-Y este es el último de ellos, he de añadir que la casa cuenta, además de un sótano muy amplio con sitio para la colada, un desbán bastante grande arriba, ideal para guardar trastos viejos. Eso sí, ambos tienen alguna pertenencia de los antiguos inquilinos y de los anteriores, ya que ellos no lo tocaron- Habló la mujer.

Mis ojos al escuchar esto último chisperaron y se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué les parece?- Volvió a hablar.

-Nos lo quedamos- Me limité a contestar apresuradamente sin pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en mis padres.

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos. Creo que no se creía lo que había salido de mi boca.

-Creo que eso deberíamosde hablarlo, ¿no crees?- se dirigió a mí mi padre.

-Madre, yo viviré aquí, vendreis todos los días que querais y los sabeis, la decisión debe de ser mía- Me quejé.

-Nos pondremos en contacto, muchas gracias por su atención.- Aclararon mis padres.

Y así es como bajamos las escaleras y dejé la casa de mis sueños atrás a decisión de mis padres.

El último recuerdo cuando salí al jardín buscando el coche, fue la mirada de Tate que seguía en el alféizar de la ventana mirando como me alejaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! De nuevo estoy aquí fantasmillas. Subo 2 capítulos debido a la cooortos que son, ya avise, sorry -.-**

 **Me encanta que me leáis pero, aunque no os guste dejarme un mal comentario, para saber los errores también. Ponerme verde aunque sea :D jaajja**

 **Little.**

 **Capítulo 5: La decisión**

Pasaron tres días. Tres largos días en los que no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en la casa. La sombra de sus ojos estaba grabada en mi mente y cada vez que cerraba los míos aparecía en mi memoria.

Estaba aturdida, quería volver de nuevo allí.

Tras estos largos días mis padres no hacían otra cosa que pensar en mi futuro en aquella casa. Si podría convivir allí sola con lo grande que es, si aquello me vendría bien o no.

-Desde luego no es muy cara- Había escuchado hablar a mi madre durante estos días del tema.

Era una de las ventajas de la casa, su precio. Nadie sabía el por qué estaba tan barata, yo me hacía una idea.

Al cuarto día ya no podía contener mis preguntas, así que bajé las escaleras de mi casa convencida del discurso de madurez y autosuperación que iba a soltarle a mis padres.

-Madre, padre- comencé cuando me situé delante de mis padres que desayunaban. - Creo que habéis tenido suficientes días para pensar en la oferta de la casa- Hice una pausa -Antes que nada quiero decir que ambos hablamos de darme un poco más de independencia y estuvisteis de acuerdo. No creo que la casa quede demasiado lejos de la nuestra, y ya sabéis que podéis confiar en mí. Seguiré estudiando, lo prometo. Tengo 19 años y creo que soy lo suficiente madura y autosuficiente como para hacerlo...- Probablemente estuviera hablando demasiado rápido, pero no importaba, quería soltarlo todo.

En ese momento en que hice una pausa de medio segundo para respirar mis padres hablaron.

-Cariño..- No dejé que mi madre acabara.

-Ya, lo sé mamá, piensas que aún no estoy preparada, pero puedo hacerlo...- Me apresuré a decir.

\- Cariño, hemos decidido comprar la casa- escuché a mi padre decir de fondo, pero yo seguía hablando de todo lo que había preparado en el discurso; hasta que mi mente procesó esas palabras y callé.

\- ¿De verdad?- Pregunté.

Mis padres asintieron y mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

Sin tiempo que perder subí corriendo a mi cuarto para ir haciendo las maletas y preparar el equipaje con todo lo que fuera a llevar.

Estaba más que emocionada, este sería un nuevo comienzo para mí y para todos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: La mudanza**

Y de nuevo estaba aquí, frente a la casa, esta vez con todo mi equipaje preparado para quedarme.

Mis padres habían hablado con la chica de la inmoviliaria y tras dos días más habían realizado el pago inicial y cambiado el nombre de la propietaria, osease, yo.

Y aquí estaba, observando de nuevo aquella ventana. A diferencia de la vez anterior no había nadie asomado en ella.

Di la vuelta para ver como mi padre forcejeaba con el maletero del coche para sacar mi última maleta. Se acercaron a mi y me extendieron la llave.

-Es toda tuya- Mencionó mi padre.

-Nos veremos mañana- dijo mi madre que ya tenía un pie dentro del coche y se preparaba para partir.

-Gracias papá, mamá, os llamaré- Dije feliz.

Y así mis padres se fueron alejando por la carretera dejándome con la llave en la mano y todas las maletas en el suelo a mi alrededor. Además de todas mis pertenencias había traído conmigo mi ordenador portátil con toda la información que obtuve sobre mi investigación de la casa y fotocopias, planos, esquemas, líneas de búsqueda que había hecho y planificado y que había cogido de la comisaría.

Cogí todas las maletas que pude en las manos y colgado en mi cuerpo, está claro que tendría que dar dos viajes y luego recoger las cajas. Así que las dejé estas últimas en el suelo y cargada de maletas entré en la casa, las dejé en la esquina de la cocina y volví a salir a por el resto de mi equipaje.

Cuando salí pude contemplar una maravillosa escena para mis ojos. Tate se encontraba en el patio de la casa recogiendo mis cajas y haciendo malavares para que ninguna tocara el suelo.

Quedé con la boca abierta, había bajado para ayudarme.

Me acerqué a él y cogí algunas cajas que le sobraban a él. Me observó sin decir nada, lo único que hicimos fue sonreírnos mutuamente y encaminarnos hacia dentro para depositar las cajas encima de la encimera de la cocina.

Se giró y me miró detenidamente.

-Hola- pronunció.

-Hola- contesté.

-Soy..- le interrumpí.

-Tate Landong, lo sé- dije segura. Esto provocó en él confusión. - y estás muerto- seguí.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos emitía un sonido.

-Entonces.. Hola, soy Tate, estoy muerto. ¿Quieres engancharte?- Dijo con sorna y una risa en la cara. Me extendió la mano.

Reí. Y él también conmigo.

Extendí mi mano hacia la de él estrechándola.

-Wonda- Dije.

Subí las cosas al cuarto en el que me quedaría, el de Violet y el de Tate.

Ordené lo que traía para no tener que hacerlo luego y me tiré en la cama con el reproductor de música encendido sobre mis oídos y la puerta abierta.

Alguien tocó al marco. Al levantar mi mirada mi vista se encontró con una adolescente rubia con unos rasgos muy definidos. Su estilo era diferente al de los demás, así parecido al mío. Era realmente bella.

\- Se que puedes verme aunque yo no quiera- mencionó entrando en la habitación- así que he venido a saludarte.-

-Hola- dije mostrando una sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

\- Soy Violet, y se que debes saber algo más de esta casa y de todos nosotros como para venirte a vivir sola- dijo mirándome.

Abrí mis ojos - ¿Violet?, ¿Violet Harmon?- dije en voz alta a lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza. - Pensé que te habrías fugado con tu hermano después de lo que le pasó a tu familia.-

-Pff- bufó y rodó los ojos- que mala historia, podían haber inventado algo mejor ¿eh?-

Reí ante su comentario.

-Oye, solo quiero decirte que me caes bien- achinó los ojos- pero debes de tener cuidado ¿vale?, aquí hay muchas más almas muertas además de nosotros, más de las que imaginas, no todas son buenas.- Hizo una pausa. - Nadie es feliz aquí, Wonda. Debes ayudarnos.- Luego de eso desapareció dejándome con un millón de preguntas y dudas que resolver.

Y sentí un vacío tremendo, más grande que un océano. El frío recorrió mi espalda rozando mi columna y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Alguien no quería que estuviera allí.

 **Esto es todo, espero que en esta semanita digáis algo... El finde que viene tendré otro capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos**

 **Little.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo!**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dan la oportunidad de leer este fic. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que me comentéis que tal con algún review**

 **Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión recibir vuestros primeros reviews por cierto, así que me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a estas dos personitas adorables. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios: Halkeginia y Tate'sgirlfriend. Por cierto Tate'sgirlfriend no puedo contestarte a tu reveiew y creo que es porque no tienes cuenta en fanfic, pero muchas gracias ^^**

 **Eso es todo, espero que os guste.**

 **Little**

 **Capítulo 7: Latexfobia- MARATÓN!**

Así que como buena historiadora me dispuse esa noche mismo a recorrer la casa.

Había pasado una semana desde mi mudanza. Sentía presencias y a veces ruidos raros, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Me había acostumbrado a vivir sola, y me sentía agusto aquí. No había vuelto a ver a Tate desde aquel primer día y tampoco había tenido tiempo para continuar mi investigación. Había empezado la universidad y ya estaba felizmente matriculada en segundo de historia.

Estaba todo en silencio. Lo único que escuchaba era la torrencial tormenta que caía sobre el techo de la casa. Es un día de estos en los que lo único que te apetece es estar acurrucada en el sofá con una buena manta que te cubra, viendo una peli en compañía de palomitas recién hechas.

Quería investigar bien en la parte de arriba, ya que en estos días no había recorrido la casa concienzudamente, solo de pasada.

Las maderas del suelo crujían bajo mis pies por cada paso que daba. La luz no estaba encendida pero se podía ver gracias a la poca claridad que entraba por la ventana causada por los rayos,que brindaban a la escena un color azulino bastante relajante. Al contrario que la mayoría de las personas, siempre me había gustado los días cerrados en los que podías pasar horas pegada a la ventana observando caer la lluvia, regalándole a mi cuerpo la satisfacción de escuchar el agua regar el suelo, el sonido de las gotas y los truenos.

Tenía la mano puesta encima del pomo de la puerta de la habitación continua a la mía. Por lo que había visto días atrás se trataba de una salita o despacho bastante austero y a la vez despampanante, una contradicción que había observado se repetía en toda la casa. Recordaba un escritorio, una alfombra deteriorada pese a su antigüedad en el gran suelo y varios sofás y sillones. Recubriendo la pared alguna que otra repisa con libros añejos y bastante cubiertos por el polvo.

Iba a girar el pomo para abrir la puerta, cuando escuché un sonido sordo proveniente del piso de abajo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal haciendo que quedara estática aún con la mano reposando en el pomo de la puerta.

Miré en dirección a las escaleras y lentamente sin poder evitar el crujir de las maderas en mis pies bajé hacía donde provenía el ruido.

Justo cuando iba a poner un pie en la cocina alguien a mis espaldas me agarró, posicionó una mano en mi boca y otra en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su su gran y corpulento cuerpo dentrás de mí. Como pude gire mi cabeza asustada y en estado de defensa para encontrarme con unos rizos rubios que enmarcaban el rostro rígido y serio de Tate.

De un momento a otro mi corazón que prácticamente había estado fuera de mi boca empezó a descender por mi garganta y con él sus pulsaciones aceleradas.

Lo miré de nuevo y me hizo una señal de silencio con la boca. Bajó la mano que tapaba mis labios cuando asentí con la cabeza para posicionarla junto a la otra a la altura de mi pelvis, cruzando mis caderas y haciendo así que quedara más arrimada a su cuerpo. Noté como se tensaba tras de mí, pero no relajaba su empuje.

Escuché un segundo ruido en la cocina y reaccioné, recordé el porqué estaba allí.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia delante para contemplar una sombra humana envuelta en latex negro rebuscando entre mis cajones, parecía buscar algo con desesperación y no encontrarlo.

Di la vuelta sobre mi misma para quedar frente a Tate. Me trasladé un paso hacia adelante empujando con cuidado a Tate con la intención de escondernos detrás de la columna y quedar más cerca y más reguardados de la sombra.

Fallo.

La madera crujió bajo mis pies retumbando en toda la casa por el silencio en la que se encontraba.

Ahora estaba aterrada tras la columna con los ojos bien abiertos y acorralando a Tate contra la pared. Éste se encontraba inmóvil.

Asomé tan lento como pude la cabeza por el trozo de muro que nos cubría para poder observar como la sombra había parado de rebuscar en los cajones para quedar inmóvil mirando hacia nuestra dirección. Nos miramos. Volví la mirada a Tate, nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban, las dos igual de intensas.

Volví a mirar, la sombra se irgió dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y echó varios pasos lentos y cautelosos hacia nosotros.

Contuvimos la respiración aterrados por lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Pero antes de llegar a lo que parecía una separación de un metro con nosotros Tate me dio la vuelta, ahora quedando yo acorralada por él y la pared. Me miró a los ojos, y llevándose un dedo a sus labios me hizo callar. Pude notar su acelerada respiración contra mi mejilla por la cercanía.

Y salió, salió del muro enfrentando a la sombra.

-Vete- le escuché decir con voz fría y dura. -Vete- volvió a repetir elevando la voz.

Y se fue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dios mio estoy de vuelta, lo se, he dejado esto un poco abandonado por unas semanas, lo sieeentoo :'( Pero ya ando por aquí y os traigo dos capítulos :33**

 **Como siempre digo, dejadme vuestras opiniones y que lo disfrutéis. Hoy no voy a enrollarme mucho, pues eso.**

 **Besos**

 **Little**

 **Capítulo 8: El susurrar de tus labios.**

 _ _"I'll always be here if that's what you want"__

Tras varios minutos en silencio salí de detrás del muro, encontrándome con un Tate aún en actitud de defensa. Tenía los brazos rígidos, los puños apretados y la cabeza erguida.

Le acaricié el brazo desde atrás, suave, de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba consecutivamente. Estuvimos un rato parados, de pie así, hasta que su cuerpo se destensó, dándose la vuelta quedando frente a mí.

No habíamos tenido mucho contacto físico aún como para darle un abrazo, aunque lo detestaba. Todavía tenía las piernas un poco temblonas a causa de la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Había llegado a sentir terror cuando ese hombre de latex sostuvo mi mirada, consiguiendo que su pupila oscura atravesara la mía.

Tate levantó la mirada, ahora era él el que me acariciaba el brazo.

-Siempre estaré aquí, contigo, si es lo que tu quieres- pronunció.

Mi cabeza asintió.

-Quédate esta noche conmigo, Tate.-

Estaba en mi cuarto sentada en una esquina de mi cama observando a Tate que se encontraba tumbado en ella.

Mi mano se encontraba entre las suyas, la acariciaba dulcemente. Por un momento estaba olvidando todo lo que había pasado anteriormente y en vez de torturarme con preguntas sin respuesta obligué mi cuerpo a que se dejara llevar por las suaves caricias que me proporcionaba Tate, relajándome por completo.

Paró y me miró.

-Tienes que ayudarme Wonda, a todos- Quedé un tanto consternada, aún estaba un poco grogui. No sabía a que venía su oración y se lo dejé entender por mi cara confusa.- Estoy harto de esto, de estar aquí siempre- Hizo una pausa mientras yo intentaba procesar aquella contestación. - Bueno ahora estas tú- dijo mientras me miraba - pero quiero salir de aquí, contigo, de mi mano.- finalizó la oración que seguramente habia llevado tiempo de pensar si decir o no.

-Cuéntame que está pasando- dije -cuéntame que te pasó.-

Tate empezó a contarme su historia , de vez en cuando sus ojos se oscurecían y callaba, los recuerdos le hacían daño. Estaba escuchando en palabras de un testigo permanente todo lo que había ocurrido allí en la casa, en su vida, en la de los demás. Pude sentir todo lo que me transmitía, cada palabra, cada sentimiento.

Yacíamos los dos en la cama, uno al lado del otro, no nos tocábamos ninguno. El hablaba, yo solo escuchaba atentamente cada sonido que atravesaba su garganta y salía por su boca.

Sabía lo arrepentido que estaba de muchas cosas que habían pasado, y sabía que pensaba que le tenia miedo. Pero no, yo no le tenía miedo a Tate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: "That house is creepy as hell"**

-Esta casa es espeluznante como el mismo infierno- finalizó su narración.

Escuché cada palabra hasta la última que salía de sus labios narrándome lo ocurrido allí. Hubo partes que no entendí, que no encajaban en mis anotaciones o que simplemente no conocía.

Seguíamos en mi cuarto, no nos habíamos movido de la postura inicial, solo que el estaba ahora sentado en la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared. La puerta estaba entreabierta y me fijé en ella cuando detuvo la narración. Como un halo de luz pasó una sombra vestida de blanco que iluminó la escena de forma estelar. Miré a Tate sorprendida. Él miraba la puerta.

-¿La has visto?- Preguntó. Asentí.

-Puedes vernos aunque no queramos, eres especial.- mencionó.

Me apresuré a levantarme de la cama y salir por la puerta siguiendo lo que había visto unos instantes atrás. En medio del pasillo se dio la vuelta reconociendo así su cara. Nora.

-Te conozco- pronuncié -Nora- dije dejando una pausa entre mi primera oración y esta última.

Su mirada reflejaba en la mía incomprensión, miedo e incluso un halo de esperanza - No debes tener miedo de mi- Dije acto seguido.

-No, tu deberías de tener miedo de mi- habló por primera vez Nora, la joven mujer que perdió a su hijo. Era preciosa, pero detrás de su cara dotada de hermosos rasgos podías ver a un frágil mujer poseída por el miedo, la tristeza e incluso la locura. Me sorprendió.

-No te tengo miedo- confesé- Yo lo se todo-

-Esta claro que no sabes aún nada- contestó suavemente - no deberías de estar aquí- y se fue, andando por el pasillo por donde iba antes de que la interrumpiera.

La seguí.

Me llevó hasta un sótano bastante tétrico, almas alojadas en la oscuridad de una muerte que se antojaba bastante triste. Tate llegó agarrándome la mano.

-No estás preparada aún para esto Wonda- dijo.

No sabía si seguir su consejo y retroceder o continuar hacia adelante.

Y ahí de nuevo estábamos en mi cuarto. Tate me había convencido de volver, pero yo no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, y por más que pensaba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: si quería descubrir que estaba pasando tendría que vivir como uno de ellos.


End file.
